


Her lucky rubberband..

by sterekhales



Category: Final Destination (Movies), Final Destination 5, Final destination - Fandom
Genre: A little angst, Bands, Candice lives !!, Death, F/M, I couldn’t make them enemies, Just two friends getting in a fight, Kissing, Olivia and Candice are bestfriends, She honestly deserved better in the movie, Smut, So like fixing that, That damn rubberband, but the good kind, gossiping, i love them both so much, not much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekhales/pseuds/sterekhales
Summary: When Candice, her boyfriend, and all her friends have a brush with death, while heading to a business retreat.. Candice is only worried about one thing. Keeping Peter safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !! I know like no ones reading this because no one reads FD fanfiction, but it’s cool this idea just popped into my head.

* * *

Maybe she heard it from a friend, or maybe from stupid website she was looking on, but Candice always believed in superstitions and that’s why she always had her ‘lucky rubberband’.

  

* * *

 

Candice was a kind girl, with no cares in the world. She had a loving boyfriend, who she had been together with since last year. She had her bestfriend Olivia, who she met after going to a Metallica concert out of interest, and then finding out they interned at the same place, and of course she had her job, where she met her current boyfriend, and most of her current friends. She wouldn’t say she got the job by herself (most of it was because the fact that her dad was the boss), but she didn’t know what she would do without that job.

* * *

 

Candice today, was sporting a pink shirt, slightly exposing her midriff, with a pair of denim ripped jeans, sported with her usual green jean jacket, with pins hoarding the front of it. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her brown eyes were shimmering in the sun.   
Today was the day of the annual business retreat, that all employees of the ‘Presage Paper’ got to go on. Luckily, since her dad was the boss, Candice convinced him to let her go, as well as her friends, and boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You two are totally having sex tonight” Olivia squealed grabbing Candice’s hand.  
> “We are not !” Candice said defensley huffing out a breath of frustration,she did not need anyone knowing about this,and if her dad found out things would not end well.  
> “We”ll see about that”Olivia said with a wink before heading over to the companies bus.  
> “This is gonna be a long day” Candice said to her self,letting out a sigh.

“liv!” Candice yelled in deleight as she spotted her one and only bestfriend Olivia.  
“Hey C” Olivia yelled back more gleefully than normal, stepping out of her band mates van sporting her favorite black and white striped shirt,black booty shorts, accessorized with black fishnet tights.  
Olivia walked over to Candice placing her glasses on her eyes.  
“Looks like Mr.Loverboy over there wants to talk to you.” Olivia said gesturing over to Peter who was standing next to Sam, all while practically staring in awe at Candice.  
Candice scoffed,proceeding to hit Olivia in the back of her head.  
“Ow!” Olivia squeaked,rubbing the back of her head glaring at her bestfriend.  
“That’s what you get,and yeah I need to talk to him anyway,I’ll be right back” Candice replied cheerfully,walking away from Olivia over to Peter.  
“Hey babe” Candice said a grin on her face directed at Peter.  
“I’ll give you two some... alone time.” Sam said awkwardly back also smirking at Peter.He then proceeded over to his girlfriend Molly who was getting out of her car.  
“Hey babe what’s up” Peter replied once Adam was out of hearing distance.  
Peter pushed up against Candice slightly snaking an arm around her waist.  
“Well I’m a little anxious about this business trip but besides that I’m doing great” Candice said with an effortless shrug looking at the ground for only a moment.  
“Well” Peter said, a smirk landing on his face tilting Candice’s chin up so her eyes were looking directly at his, “maybe I can take away some of that anxiousness away tonight” he said before pulling Candice into a tender kiss and strutting away, leaving Candice standing there with her mouth agape.  
Candice walked back over to Olivia,Candice already knowing Olivia heard the whole conversation they just had.  
“You two are totally having sex tonight” Olivia squealed grabbing Candice’s hand.  
“We are not !” Candice said defensley huffing out a breath of frustration,she did not need anyone knowing about this,and if her dad found out things would not end well.  
“We”ll see about that”Olivia said with a wink before heading over to the companies bus.  
“This is gonna be a long day” Candice said to her self,letting out a sigh.


End file.
